Right Kind Of Wrong
by Midnight Maiden
Summary: This is going to be a Kel and someone, I haven't decided yet. Time away from battle starts to take its toll on Kel. Read it like Squire and Lady Knight didn't happen.
1. Chap1 Daytime Boredom

Right Kind Of Wrong  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
  
  
Kel looked at Joren with sheer disgust. Just why did he think he could get away with being the way he was? He was mean, cruel, disrespectful, manipulative, egotistical, annoying, and rude. With a list that long it was a wonder he ever made it to knighthood. She had thought for sure the chamber would have taken care of him. But then, maybe there was a reason he was still around. As much as it made her cringe to think scum had a purpose, maybe, just maybe he did. She just hoped and prayed everyday that purpose had nothing to do with her. She would curse the gods for all her life if it did.  
  
"Kel?" Some one tapped her shoulder and she came back to reality. It was Neal. He looked at her curiously and looked over at Joren. "He isn't bothering you anymore, is he?"  
  
"No, I just don't understand why he's still with us that's all. I mean, I can't understand why the chamber didn't stop him, when I'm sure it knew that he was a very bad person and not deserving of a shield. What good could he possibly do for Tortall? Or anyone for that matter." She looked over at her enemy again, still perplexed, and not for the first time, that he had passed his ordeal.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. You know that most everyone becomes a knight, even sour cold-hearted people like Joren. If they really aren't worth it something else will get them in the end. Trust me, it's not worth your time to worry about. All you need to worry about is who you are going to the ball with tomorrow night."  
  
"I'm not going, so I really don't have to worry about that." She smiled at him, knowing that he was fully expecting her to go. "It's nice to have one less thing on my mine, don't you think?"  
  
"No," he scowled. "Why is it that every time you have a choice to come dance and have fun, or stay in your room you choose to be in your room? You really should come tonight and just have a good time. It will give you something to do besides worry. You've been really restless lately. This could be good for you."  
  
"Sorry Neal. I would rather spend an entire evening with Joren than go flaunt myself and wear a dress." With that she got up and dumped her tray. It wasn't that she didn't like having fun, it's just that that wasn't her kind of fun. She could see it now; her in a beautiful gown, all the men in Tortall staring at her with their tongues hanging out. Against her all the other court beauties seemed faded, boring, but she was shining. She danced the night away being admired by the most handsome young men in the realm. Yeah right.  
  
She sighed heavily. This was not a good thing. She needed to get away from the palace and all the pressures that came with it. She wanted to be fighting, protecting her country. Not sitting around talking to ladies with too much face paint on. This was not the life for her. If this was the way she had wanted it to be she would have gone to convent.  
  
Passing through a garden she noticed a couple sitting on a bench, watching the stars and enjoying each other's company. Unconciously her mind wandered back to Cleon. She really hoped he was happy with his heiress. She had known all along that they really had no chance, but letting go had been hard for her. Not that anyone knew it. She had put on a brave face and convinced everyone that she was fine. She really had been, for the most part, but times likes these made the memories come back. Quickly she pushed it out of her mind and kept walking, not looking for a specific destination.  
  
She ended up at the stables and Peachblossom nickered at her. She smiled and pulled a carrot from a bucket by his stall. "Here you go." Gosh, sometimes she wished she were a horse. Nothing to worry about but how many carrots she could get in one day.  
  
The big roan gobbled up the treat and nuzzled her for more. She shrugged. "Sorry, I don't have anymore." He was convinced. He proceeded to muzzle through her pockets and nibble at her hands. She giggled and shook her head at him. "Silly horse."  
  
Being stuck at the palace was depressing. She wasn't sure why, but just something about sitting for too long without something to do made her uneasy. Sitting on a trunk she closed her eyes and replayed battle scenes she had witnesses. It wasn't anything like being there, but it was as close as she would get.  
  
"Down in the dumps?" A familiar voice commented behind her.  
  
"Just a little," she whispered, already knowing who was talking to her and not needing to turn around.  
  
A/N: Just a little cliffhanger. I know Kel is a little out of character, but as you all know she's never had to sit for very long and she's been at the palace for months now. Not to mention obviously her and Cleon aren't together anymore and that has her a little down. Please leave a review! Thanks, Peach. 


	2. Chap2 Midnight Rendezvous

Right Kind Of Wrong  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
(Disclaimer: All characters owned by T.P.)  
Domitan of Masbolle sat down beside her. "I know how you must feel. We've been cooped up for way too long now." She was surprised by the look of him. He seemed a lot older than he usually did. His eyes were duller. They didn't have that usual humorous sparkle. How was she supposed to keep her spirits up when someone like Dom couldn't.  
  
Kel looked over at him suspiciously. "How did you know that?" She hadn't told any one how she was feeling. Had he just assumed? It would be like him to be able to guess what she was thinking. He and Neal had that in common.  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious. You always get like this when you have nothing to do. Why do you think you Raoul always gave you so many projects? Its just exactly for this reason." He leaned over and elbowed her, whispering, "You had no idea, but he kept you sane."  
  
She laughed and pushed him over. "Of course, how could I have been so blind?" She asked, acting oblivious to the idea. That was something she was not good at. Acting stupid was not a good quality in her; thank the Gods.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go down to the city with me? It would give us something to do anyway." He seemed just as bored as her, which was a major relief. Now maybe she could get some peace of mind and stop thinking about ridiculous notions.  
  
"Sure, I haven't been out in a long time. But of course, you would know that." She smiled and got up ready to do something even if it wasn't productive.  
  
The ride there was pleasant enough but Kel couldn't keep her mind from wandering. That tended to happen to her when she was bored. She noticed that she hadn't been a very nice person lately. Actually, she had noticed that she snapped at just about everyone for no good reason and her violence level had increased severely. She didn't want to be a negative person. She wanted to just be nice and cheery to some extent and keep the peace. Unfortunately, as of late she had been starting fights and finding new things to irritate her. Like Joren.  
  
"That's it!" She thought. "I'm only really irritated by Joren because I'm looking for something to be mad about. Well no more. From now on I'm going to be pleasant, nice, and control my temper." With her mind made up Kel put her attention solely on Dom and actually listened to what he had to say.  
  
"So where do you think we should go?" Dom asked, trying to get Kel's attention for the hundredth time. "We could go get a drink and some dinner." He suggested.  
  
Kel turned to Dom and smiled. "Whatever sounds good to you." There. She had started being nice already.  
  
The sun had already set and the stars were shining brighter than usual. The stars were something she didn't normally pay attention to, but they seemed to captivate her attention tonight. In her mind she picked out constellations and retold the stories behind them in her head. Some of them were fascinating, made with an imagination that no one she knew even came close to possessing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner had been wonderful. She and Dom had kept each other entertained for hours talking about nothing important. She was slightly afraid that she had had too much too drink, but she hadn't made a total ass out of herself, so she must be fine. She just desperately hoped she didn't wake up with an awful headache. It could really get her into one of those moods she was trying so hard not to be in.  
  
Silently she tucked herself into bed, the animals falling in around her. She wasn't even sure when sleep came. All she knew was that she was glad it had. The only thing she wanted more than sleep was a long, lazy morning. At this point those two things were the only things on her mind, nothing else seemed to matter anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**** Kel sat in the middle of a large green pasture, with rolling hills all around her. A stream cut straight across the middle, lush vegetation growing densely on either side. The whole scene was picture perfect. Around Kel was a quilted blanket with goblets and wines of the most elegance.  
  
She heard the thunder of hooves and looked in the direction of the sound. Riding up on the most gorgeous warmblood she'd ever seen, was a masked man. His features seemed familiar, but she couldn't pin a name. He dismounted and unbridled his horse, with a small bundle in his hands. "I brought these for you," he whispered, in a handsome voice that was so well known to her she could almost find his identity.  
  
She opened the package, revealing many chocolate covered strawberries, an extremely rare delicacy that she enjoyed very much. The strange man sat beside her, taking one of the strawberries and pressing it to her lips. She opened them gingerly and took a bite filled with pure ecstasy.  
  
Curious to know this man's identity she reached up for the mask over his eyes. When she removed it her jaw dropped in revelation. The man was her Domitan of Masbolle. Before she could react he pressed his lips gently to hers.****  
  
Kel jumped out of bed in a panic sending sparrows in every direction. What had she just conjured in her unconscious mind? It had been completely ridiculous and very unlike her and Dom. She didn't even know of any place in the whole world that gorgeous.  
  
Thinking back to what Dom had done sent uncomfortable chills up her spine. It was a feeling she didn't want anymore. She'd left that feeling behind with Cleon. She didn't need it; she'd be better off without it. Though she knew she didn't want it she couldn't help but feel like it would be kind of nice. He was quite handsome after all.  
  
"No!" She shouted out loud. "Absolutely not! Just quit thinking about things like that. They're just going to get you side tracked and emotional. You Don't Need This!" Kel forced that idea into her head several more times until she believed she was right. With her mind made up she lay her head back on the pillow and attempted to go to sleep without much luck.  
A/N: Okay everyone. Finally chapter two is up! Please don't hesitate to leave reviews. Chapter three absolutely won't go up until I get 23 reviews. So if you want to hear more take the two seconds it takes to leave a review. Anyone can do it, you don't have to be a member. Thanks a bunch! *~*~*PEACH*~*~* 


End file.
